


Finaly,danvers

by Thesavageplays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex amd maggie are soulmate, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesavageplays/pseuds/Thesavageplays
Summary: After the reign problem alex decided to follow her insting like sara 's advice





	Finaly,danvers

' private chat of alex and maggie '

Alex : maggie i know i dont have the privilage to say this but i miss you mags and i still love you it was a mistake to let you go i know i broke your heart but i hope you read this

' the next day '  
Maggie : hey alex

Alex : maggie i'm glad you answer

Maggie : of course danvers

Alex : i love you maggie i know i hurt you but i just want you to know i love you

Maggie : i love you to alex but we both want different things

Alex : i would love to catch up maybe?

Maggie : yeah 

Alex : so jitters? 18:00 ?

Maggie : sure, see you around danvers

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Alex arrives 30 mins early " oh i hope this is a good idea " she said to her self . Soon maggie enters the cafe " hey " she greeted her then taking a seat across alex . " so whats up lately ? "Ask alex trying to start a convertation " oh not much just some cases " maggie said akwardly before starting again . "Alex i cant take it anymore , i still love you and i am ready this time i want to have kids with you " " i still love you to maggs , but i thought yo- " before alex could finnish her sentence she was cut by soft lips crashing to hers .

" yes but i will do anything for you, so Alexandra danvers would you be my girlfriend once more ? " said maggie . Alex started to tear up " yes,yes i would like that " . " so about kids why dont we start with a dog ?" Maggie suggested " yeah that would be great " agreed alex

After starting over everyone started to warm up to maggie again and accepted her . ' three years later '

Alex came home and opened her apartment door and grunted while opening her jacket and putting her gun . " hey babe rough day ? " asked maggie conserned for her girlfiend . " yeah many agents are hurt on this mission " said alex while walking to her girlfriend at thr couch and snuggle under her . After a moment of quietness " babe kara said later she would drop by to give some news? " said maggie and a moment after there are knocks at the door .

" ill get it " said alex . " hey kar whats up ? " asked maggie ." ALEX !! ALEX !! " daid kara practicaly shouting . " what ? " asked alex confused ." So the legends are throwing a party for new years and they asked if we would come maggie could come to " said kara excited ly ." Oh my god yes! Of course we would come right babe? " said alex equaly as exited. " yes? " answerd maggie in confusion  
" so how many sci-fi can you handle ? " ask kara .after a whole night of explaing about their super hero friends, timetravel,resurection,multivers,and more crazy stuff . " wow thats alot to take in " said maggie " yeah oh and i cant wait for you to meet sara, she is like my idol and she is the one who encourage me to follow my instinc and text you " said alex still exited

New years rolls around and they goes to earth-1 . " hey sara " greeted alex ." Oh my god am i halusinating or is this the alex danvers " said sara while laughing . " haha oh and i want you to meet maggie my girlfriend " said alex. " wait as in the ex - fiance maggie? So you followed your insting i am proud of you , hey my name is sara " said sara while shaking maggies hand . " beloved , it is rude not to introduce your friends to your mate is it not? " said a tall beautifull bruneatte ." Oh sorry nyss , alex maggie this is my wife nyssa, nyssa my love these are maggie and alex " intoduced sara

' the end '

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos and bad grammar english is not my frist language


End file.
